A New Yugioh?
by K.B Aleo
Summary: A new girl arrives, one who challenges people to "games"just like Dark Yugi. However when she meets Dark Yugi, love and hate intertwine, a complicated romance blooms, and a jealous Anzu persues. Takes place after the first season of Yugioh.
1. Duel one

A New Yugioh?  
  
by K.B Aleo(an attempt at the romance genre, which I was never good at)  
  
Jonouchi was yelled at by the teacher once again for his big loud yawn. He kept making the excuse  
  
that he was tired. Finally deciding to just ignore him, the teacher changed the subject.  
  
"I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Yami Hikari"  
  
A young girl, the same age as Yugi stepped into the classroom, wearing her school uniform with long  
  
Purple hair tied behind her back with a Red ribbon. Her stare was ince cold, giving Yugi a slight timidy  
  
towards this young girl. Soo enough the bell rang and study hall began. While most of the others weren't   
  
interested in meeting the new kid, Jounochi ran right up to her.  
  
"Hey there! Name's Jounochi, future star!"said Jounochi flexing his muscles to her.  
  
"He's got no chance"said Honda, all of them sweatdropping.  
  
"He never learns"said Anzu.  
  
Yugi decided to remain quiet, he didn't want to get involved in this. Yami turned to face Jounochi but  
  
said nothing.  
  
"I'm the toughest guy in the entire school, everyone fears and respects me! If anyone gives you trouble,  
  
tell them you know me and they'll never want to mess with you again!"said Joey still flexing his muscles.  
  
Yami simply walked away from her, however Jounochi didn't take the hint and ran over to her again, trying to  
  
impress her. Watching from the back of the class was Seto Kaiba, who only a few days ago recovered from his   
  
coma, thanks to the Game King. He let his eyes rise above his book to watch.  
  
"How he ever survived Death T is beyong me"he thought going back to his book.  
  
Yami again walked away without a word, Jounochi however zipped right in front of her, making Yami frustrated.  
  
"Don't push it"said Honda.  
  
Yami however regained her composure and finally spoke to him.  
  
"If you beat me in a game, I'll go out with you"  
  
"A game? You mean like Magic and Wizards?"  
  
"No, you'll see. Meet me in the school parking lot after school"  
  
Jounochi blushed red so that just about anyone paying attention could see. Jounochi walked  
  
over to his friends as though nothing at all had happened.  
  
"Just getting to know the new girl"said Jounochi.  
  
"We heared and saw everything Jounochi so don't lie to us"said Anzu.  
  
"What kind of game could she be thinking of?"asked Honda.  
  
"Maybe she's just saying that so that no one thinks she's madly in love  
  
with me"said Jounochi.  
  
"Not likely. When it comes to you and your hormones, trouble always follows"said Anzu.  
  
"And you tell me my quest for love is hopeless"said Honda.  
  
"I'm going with you Jounochi"said Yugi.  
  
"You sure? You may see some things too young for virgin eyes!"laughed Jounochi.  
  
"I didn't like the tone of her voice or the look on her face, she may have it out for Jounochi"thought  
  
Yugi.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Yugi all decided to follow Jounochi to see what Yami wanted. Yami was waiting there patiently,  
  
with two pieces of cloth and knife down in front of her feet, which made everyone but Jounochi nervous, who   
  
could only see the lovely Yami in front of him.  
  
"You came, good. If you win, I go out with you, simple as that"  
  
"So what are we playing?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"First, we need to prepare"said Yami picking up the pieces of cloth.  
  
Jounochi blushed, thoughts began to form in his mind, kinky thoughts.  
  
"Would you three mind helping us?"asked Yami.  
  
"Uh, sure"they said.  
  
"Okay, you, the girl, and you, the tall one, tie these around our eyes tightly enough so that they  
  
can't come or slip off"  
  
"But-  
  
"Do what she says!"yelled Jounochi.  
  
"Fine"said Honda.  
  
Anzu tied Yami's blindfold, while Honda tied Jounochi's.  
  
"You sure about this?"asked Honda.  
  
"You bet"whispered Jounochi back.  
  
The blindfolds were tied tightly.  
  
"Good, now whoever's leaft, pick up the knife and put it somewhere elevated"  
  
Yugi did so, careful not to make a sound.  
  
"The first one to find the knife wins, and no help from anyone outside the game  
  
is allowed. Game Start!"  
  
Jounochi's face, although his eyes were covered, showed that he was confused and baffled. He moved his  
  
arms around trying to figure out where he was. Everyone else was less tense, the game seemed harmless enough,  
  
as long as they didn't grab the blade.  
  
Yami walked around as though she could see.  
  
"Both the blindfolds have the same amount of thickness, so if Jounochi can't see, then she can't.  
  
But how can she walk around so fluently?"thought Yugi.  
  
Yami felt around and felt the knife's handle.  
  
"It's over"said Anzu.  
  
"NO, it can't be! Give me another chance!"said Jounochi.  
  
Yami untied her blindfold and put the knife in her skirt, with the blade sticking up. She walked  
  
over and undid Jounochi's blindfold. He looked at her blushingly, the feel of Yami's hands made him  
  
feel a tingly inside.  
  
"Since you wre actualy brave enough to try, I suppose a kiss is in order. I'll haf to ask you to bend down  
  
though since you're taller then me"  
  
Jounochi bent down to his knees, his face full of joy and lust.  
  
"Looks like Jounochi is the real winner"said Anzu.  
  
"Jounochi got kissed before me, no fair!"cried Honda.  
  
Yami got up real close, her lips half an inch from Jounochi's face. Jounochi however felt a stab  
  
of pain and cried out. Yami stepped away, the knife no longer in her skirt, but in Jounochi's ribs!  
  
Yugi and the others kneeled to his side to help him.  
  
"There's always a punishment when you lose a game to me. Jounochi should've leaft me alone"  
  
Yami walked away without looking back once, or even thinking about Jounochi and what she had done  
  
to him.  
  
"Pervert, he deserved it"thought Yami.  
  
"You okay Jounochi?"they asked one at a time.  
  
"It hurts, she dumped me"said Jounochi.  
  
"I'll pull the knife out"said Tristan.  
  
"No, we should call an ambulance to do that, you could end up doing more damage"said Anzu.  
  
"She's right, you could end up pulling out Jounochi's ribs if you're not careful"said Yugi.  
  
Anzu called the ambulance and they were down there in no time. Not suprisingly, no one from  
  
Jounochi's family came down to see if he was allright. The medics pulled the knife out and rushed   
  
Jounochi to the hospital. Yugi clenched his fist, with his puzzle glowing.  
  
Yami entered the front of the school with no sense of dread or fear what so ever. She didn't  
  
have to wait long either, as Yugi stepped from the shadows. But he looked diffrent, his face  
  
was darker, and he was much taller, about the same size as Yami.  
  
"Oh it's you. You look a bit diffrent from when I first saw you, it could just be the dark of night  
  
though. What do you want? It better be good, calling me out this time of night"  
  
"I thought you would like to play a game"said dark Yugi.  
  
"HA! You think I'm impressed that you're stealing my act?"asked Yami.  
  
"No, I've been doing this long before you showed up"  
  
"Listen punk, there's only one game master and that's me"  
  
"Correct, you are the game master, I am the game king"  
  
"Whatever, and let me guess, you want a rematch from the last game"  
  
"I never steal, we're playing a whole diffrent game"said Dark Yugi throwing out an open  
  
bag.  
  
It had a gun and a can of spray paint.  
  
"What kind of game is this?"asked Yami.  
  
Dark Yugi chuckled sinerstily as he took out the spray paint and made a white circle on the building,  
  
then he took out the gun and pointed it.  
  
"So, you're going to shoot me, that's it?"asked Yami annoyed.  
  
"No, this is the game. I've emptied the gun of all but one bullet. We each take turns taking  
  
a shot, and whoever shoots the final bullet in that circle wins"  
  
Yami simply hmmphed.  
  
"Fine. this will be easy enough"  
  
"Game Start"  
  
Dark Yugi handed her the gun. She pointed it in the midle of the circle and spun the  
  
cartridge with the bullets and pulled the trigger. Dark Yugi watched without any sense  
  
of worry. Nothing. Yami tossed it to him angrily and he spun. Yami watched on rather annoyed,  
  
nothing.  
  
He tossed it to Yami.  
  
"This guy's an amateur, hye'll be beat in no time"thought Yami.  
  
Yami spun it, ready to pull the trigger. Yami's face began to show some annoyance.  
  
"She's letting her frustration out, she'll lose focus"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami pulled the trigger, nothing. Yami tossed it to Yami, beggining to sweat. Dark Yugi  
  
spun it, he was starting to worry a little as well.  
  
He held still, spinning it again. Yami grew impatient from the long, anxious wait.  
  
"Hurry it up!"  
  
Dark Yugi pulled it, nothing.  
  
He grunted in furstration, handing the gun over.  
  
"Losing at your own game, pathetic"said Yami spinning it.  
  
More sweat poured out.  
  
"This is the first time I've been challenged in years. In all the years I've been  
  
game master, no one has ever giving me a challenging game. Maybe this guy wasn't bluffing.  
  
No one will ever beat me again"thought Yami pulling the trigger.  
  
Nothing. Now Dark Yugi, with a slight sense of relief, got the gun and spun.  
  
He took a deep breath, Yami having fear written on her face. He shot the bullet,   
  
nothing.  
  
Yami took it apprehensively.  
  
"Look, I haven't lost even since I got my title, and I'm not losing to a wanna be"  
  
She spun it, her arms trembiling. She found herself hesitant to pull the trigger.  
  
"what's going on?"she thought.  
  
"Look at you, you're so afraid of losing that you won't even continue the game. A true game master  
  
would fight to the end no matter what, and accept defeat graciously"  
  
"Shut up! I'll bury your words here and now!"she said with a lot of sweat.  
  
"Then pull the trigger, and show me that you're a game master!"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami pulled the trigger, nothing. Dark Yugi took the gun. He spun it around  
  
with a face full of worry and dipped in sweat.   
  
"I'll show her what a true game master acts like, and show her the heart of gaming"he thought pulling  
  
the trigger.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Yami took it, sighing and wiping the sweat off of her face. She spun it, with her arms trembling  
  
even worse. She shook her head.  
  
"Enough of this, I'm not losing!"she thought.  
  
She pulled the trigger. BANG!  
  
"Looks like you lose, a waste of my time"  
  
"I lost? I think you better guess again"  
  
"You lost, get used to it"  
  
"Not quite, take a look at the wall"  
  
She looked at it, a bullet mark high above the white circle.  
  
"It's right there in plain sight, just admit you-  
  
"The object was to shoot INSIDE the circle. However you were so caught up in  
  
winning you lost focus. So that means you lose, and now, YOU will suffer a penalty!"  
  
"What the, I lost!"  
  
"Penalty game!"  
  
The white circle came off of the wall, and binded itself around Yami, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
She fell to her knees and her legs began sinking through the ground.  
  
"What is this! Let me go!"  
  
"As a penalty game, you will now face your fear of inferiority!"  
  
Yami fell into a bit of Blackness, the binding circle still holding her tight. Soon, a bunch of kids  
  
and a playground appear, her in the middle, being laughed at.  
  
"You think this is funny! When I get free, yo're dead!"  
  
She broke free however fell face first when she got up. She looked behind her, her legs had vanished.  
  
All of the kids took a knife out and started stabbing.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Yami screamed rolling around.  
  
In reality, Dark Yugi stared at her, screaming and rolling around.  
  
"Perhaps now you'll learn respect for others"  
  
GAME OVER  
  
Jounochi had some tight bandages wrapped around his rib cages, holding them and making it hard to walk  
  
but besides that he was fine. Yugi was with him, no memory of what happened the night before.  
  
"How are you feeling?"asked Yugi.  
  
"I've been better"said Jounochi with pain in his voice.  
  
"I mean about Yami. Have you gotten over her?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. There are plemnty of other girls out there, and once my ribs heal, I'll find the one  
  
for me, and then I'll become a star, a living legend!"said Jounochi.  
  
"Nice to see you got your spirit back"said Honda.  
  
"Hey look"said Anzu.  
  
A whole crowd of kids were staring as Yami staggered to the front doors, with Black eyes, bruises  
  
on her arms, and holding her sides.  
  
"Quit looking at me"said Yami staggering forward.  
  
She fell to her knees and when kids came to help, she swiped them away, got up, got forward and then fell  
  
on her face. The kids went over to help her, she looked unconcious however her eyes opened and she refused  
  
help.  
  
"What happened to her?"asked Anzu.  
  
"She deserved it"said Honda.  
  
"Hey, you allright?"asked Jounochi miracolously running over.  
  
"So much for getting over her"said Anzu.  
  
Yami gave a death glare at Yugi, making him gulp.  
  
"I'll avenge my loss Game King, just wait, I'll beat you, then kill you, you won't  
  
be as fourtanate as that fool Jounochi"thought Yami before collapsing.  
  
To Continue 


	2. Duel Two

Duel 2  
  
Although she hadn't been there before, Yami immidiately realized she was in the infarmary. She rubbed  
  
her face, and gasped at how sore it was. The nurse, tending to a plant at the window, noticed her. She  
  
walked over to Yami's side, bending over.  
  
"You feeling allright?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"said Yami getting up.  
  
She put her shoes on and began walking out.  
  
"Wait, you need to rest, you were in bad shape"  
  
Yami picked up her school things.  
  
"I'm fine"she said continuing to walk out.  
  
"People will want an explanation for what happened to you"  
  
Yami stopped, that cold glare still in her face. She didn't look back at the nurse at all.  
  
"What happened to you? Were you attacked?"  
  
Yami didn't awnser, just stood there annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"See what"said Yami with frustration in her tone.  
  
"You're abused, aren't you?"  
  
Yami snapped then. She took her text book, dashed over, and smashed it across the nurse's face.  
  
The nurse fell backwards, bleeding from the mouth unconcious.  
  
"I'll kill you Game King"  
  
She walked away without a second thought as to what she had done.  
  
Yugi was half asleep as the teacher continued her lecture about, well, Yugi didn't care. He was struggiling  
  
to stay awake so he didn't get a crack of the whip. Jonouchi didn't seem too worried as he was fast asleep.  
  
You could whip Jonouchi until the brink of death and he wouldn't change.  
  
Everyone was either asleep or close to it. Yami's arrival into the classroom did nothing to change that,  
  
however it did catch Yugi's attention.  
  
"Why are you late!"she yelled.  
  
"I was at the infermary"  
  
"I don't care if you are new, when you come into my classroom, you do not arrive late! You come early,  
  
on time or not at all"  
  
Yami looked around the classroom and gave Yugi a bitter look. Everyone took this chance to catch some quick   
  
sleep, except Yugi who watched on with wonder. What was Yami going to do to them now? This was the only other  
  
class besides Study Hall.  
  
The teacher took out the whip and cracked Yami across the chest. Yami yelped in pain, falling to her knees.  
  
"Miss Kagome, please! She's been hurt badly!"said Yugi.  
  
"Sit down, or you'll get the whip too!"  
  
Another crack of the whip, Yami yelping in pain once again, unable to get to her knees. Yugi's  
  
puzzle glew. Yami, defiantly, tried to stand up, but the whip was going to hit her, she was too  
  
slow.  
  
However a hand grabbed the whip. It was Dark Yugi. Everyone by now was fast asleep.  
  
"It's you, the Game King"said Yami weakly trying to stand.  
  
"Yugi Moto, how dare, wait, are you Yugi!"  
  
"There's a fine line between discipline and cruelt, and you've just crossed it"  
  
"Don't you lecture me! Get back to your seat!"  
  
"It won't be that easy, how's about we play a game?"  
  
"What do you think this is, a carnival?"  
  
"This is no ordinary game, it's a Dark Game. We've been shrouded so none of the students will wake  
  
up. Th game is simple. We each get five turns cracking eachother with the whip. Whoever bleeds the most  
  
without dieing wins"  
  
"Enough of this nonsense! Students, wake up!"  
  
She cracked the whip as hard as she could but no response. The fog soon became more and more visible to  
  
the teacher, with Dark Yugi smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"So what do you say? If you don't play, then we will be standing here until the end of time"  
  
"I don't know how you've done this, but I won't play your game"  
  
Dark Yugi took the whip.  
  
"Game Start!"  
  
He cracked the whip hard on Miss Kagome's chest. She screamed in pain, blood flowing down from her body.  
  
Yami gasped, watching the whole thing.  
  
"Is he crazy? She lost a ton of blood, he dosen't have a chance"thought Yami.  
  
"You asked for it! I'll agree to your game!"  
  
She cracked him hard on the arm. Dark Yugi yelped in pain, holding his arm for a few seconds.  
  
A bruise, but no blood.  
  
He took the whip and cracked her in the chest again. More blood fell out, she held her chest in pain.  
  
She grabbed the whip apprehensively and cracked him in the chest. Some blood came out but not as much  
  
as the amount coming out of Miss Kagome's chest.  
  
"Not bad"  
  
He cracked her just above the chest, only a small amount of blood came out.  
  
"He's losing badly, some Game Master"thought Yami, holding her chest.  
  
Dark Yugi got cracked in the leg. He bent down, grabbing his leg painfully. A great deal of blood  
  
came out.  
  
"She's getting serious"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
He stood up barely, and took the whip, getting her at the chest again. More blood feel out,  
  
she fell to her knees in pain. She grabbed the whip in pain, and from a kneeling position, cracked  
  
him in the other leg, knocking him off his feet again.  
  
"Last turn each"said Dark Yugi barely standing.  
  
He cracked her across the chest again, even more blood coming out. Miss Kagome lightly cracked him at   
  
the bruised arm.  
  
"HA! I win"  
  
"You lost a lot of blood there. How long will you live?"  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, blood beggining to flow deeply from her chest.  
  
"The chest is where your heart is, so you lose more blood from there then anywhere. It looks like the whip  
  
even got to your heart. You won't last five minutes"  
  
"AGHHHH!"  
  
"That's what happens when you get such a strong whip. Now, for your penalty game, Trial of a Thousand Lashes!"  
  
The whip came alive and started lashing her in the chest. She ran away, blood flowing behind her. Yami stood  
  
up as Dark Yugi began walking away.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Dark Yugi looked back at her.  
  
"What are you pulling? You want something in return for saving me, what is it?"  
  
Dark Yugi stared at her tensely, Yami returning the stare with a cold one of her own. She didn't even  
  
notice that his wounds and cuts were gone and that he was no longer hurt.  
  
"Tell me allready! I'm not stupid, first you humiliate me, then you get me in trouble, so what do you want in   
  
return for it!"  
  
Dark Yugi shook his head.  
  
"The penalty game I gave you wasn't meant to hurt you, it was meant to teach you but you didn't learn. Hate  
  
causes more hate. Your eagerness to hurt others will not help you, but destroy you from inside"  
  
"Don't you preach to, agh!"  
  
Yami fell to her knees, however Dark Yugi caught her and held he rup, Yami slapping him away.  
  
"I don't want help!"  
  
Dark Yugi sighed.  
  
"Why is it you are so bitter? Why do you desire constant hate, why do you refuse friendship? Why do  
  
you play these games?"  
  
"Because I'm a Game Master"  
  
"I helped you because I want to be your friend. Under all that hatred and bitterness is your true self,  
  
the side I would rather know. You have yet to break that shell of darkness"  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHO I AM!"  
  
"I've seen your kind before, you hate everyone and everything, even yourself"  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what you think"said Yami, with a few tears escaping, but she wiped them away.  
  
"Just because you helped me dosen't mean a thing. I'll face you in another game soon enough, and then I'll  
  
kill you"  
  
"She'll have to learn on her own"thought Dark yugi vanishing.  
  
Game Over  
  
The mist lifted and the bell rang. Everyone woke up and walked out, ending the school day.  
  
Yugi woke up, dumbfounded.  
  
"What am I doing sleeping up here? EEEEEEK! What did she do to me for this!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"It's official, Yugi is not normal. He has two sides, this pathetic little wimp, and the Game King,  
  
he isn't even aware of it. The game king can give me all the dribble he wants, I'll kill him in the end"  
  
thought Yami.  
  
Yugi looked confused at Yami who was staring codly at him. Yami felt everything collapse beneath her, and she  
  
fell unconcious.  
  
Anzu and Honda went in to meet Yugi, with Jounochi allready there.  
  
"What's she doing up? She looked barely alive? And why are you holding her, drop her and leave her"said  
  
Jounochi.  
  
"No, she needs help. We'll get her back to my grandpa's house"  
  
"Why should we help her after what she did to me!"said Jounochi.  
  
"What she did was wrong, but everyone deserves a second chance"  
  
"Allright, but if she pulls a stunt like that again, forget it"said Honda helping.  
  
As the two carried her out, Anzu and Jounochi got ready to go, Anzu blushing red with anger.  
  
"You jealous?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"Hmph"she said walking past him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"thought Jounochi following.  
  
Yami awoke as Solomon Moto walked in with a tray of Orange juice and a piece of toast. She looked at him  
  
and screamed in terror.  
  
"It's okay, I'm Yugi's grandpa. He brought you here along with Honda when you fell unconcious, you'll be   
  
allright"  
  
"Now Yugi's helping me out, and that Honda guy too, then those kids from earlier. WHy do these people keep  
  
helping me? Maybe Game King was right, maybe, NO! I can't trust them, I lost all trust along time ago and it  
  
ain't coming back"thought Yami getting up.  
  
"Wait, what about-  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
Yami got her shoes on, and headed to the door, where Yugi and the gan was waiting.  
  
"Why do you people constantly help me, what do you want?"asked Yami.  
  
"What, we can't just help you?"asked Honda.  
  
"Listen, I had trust a long time ago, but I lost it. I appreciate the effort, but please, the last thing  
  
I need is friends"  
  
They stepped aside as she walked out. A car stopped by, a window rolling down.  
  
"You're late honey"he said angrily, cracking his knuckles.  
  
She stepped in the car. They all watched, her letting out a look that cried Help me as she was driven away.  
  
"Wow, nice father"said Jounochi sarcasticly.  
  
"If he is her father"  
  
"Must be"said Yugi.  
  
"Maybe that has something to do with her additude"said Anzu.  
  
"I hope I didn't cause her trouble"thought Yugi.  
  
To Continue 


	3. Duel Three

Duel 3  
  
The bell rang and all the students immidiately rushed out of the classrooms and the school for the day.  
  
"I was told to go to the principal's after school, so I'll see ya later"said Anzu.  
  
"Sounds like someone got in trouble"said Jounochi with a look of inquery.  
  
Anzu smacked him hard across the face before walking away, Jounochi falling over.  
Honda stared down at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Help me up!"yelled Jounochi.  
  
Yugi however wasn't paying attention, and had a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Yami didn't come to school today. She came here yesterday barely able to walk. She may be planning revenge"thought Yugi.  
  
He turned around with Jounochi scolding Honda for waiting so long to help him up.  
  
"You think Anzu's really in trouble?"asked Tristan.  
  
"Nah, I'm not worried at all. It's probaly about some school event or something, Anzu's probaly being asked to head it"said Yugi.  
  
"True, they pick her a lot. But if there was a school event going on, wouldn't we have heared of it?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"Maybe it's a suprise, or maybe they didn't announce it yet, or maybe they did announce it and we weren't paying attention"said Honda.  
  
"No way, it would've interupted the lesson, and even the slightest hint of a break in a lesson wakes me up. I would've known. Maybe we should go see her?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"Why not? Let's go"said Yugi.  
  
Anzu knocked on the door of the principal's office. Nothing, no sound.  
  
"Hello sir? It's me, Anzu"  
  
No awnser. Against her better instincts she opened the door slowly. Peeking her head in, she saw the principal unconcious on the floor.  
  
"Mr MMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A cloth was placed tightly over her mouth, with an unpleasant oder.  
  
"Chlorofoam"thought Anzu before passing out.  
  
With Jounochi leading the way, they all headed to the office. The first suprise was that the door was wide open, and all the staff were gone. The staff stayed until at least five a clock and it was only Three fifteen.  
  
"He never leaves the door open, I don't like this"said Honda.  
  
They walked in, the principal and Anzu nowhere to be seen, and a note on the desk.  
  
"Allright, I'm officialy creeped out"said Honda.  
  
"No one could've emptied this place without making any noise, this was an inside job"said Jounochi.  
  
"Yeah, and you would probaly be the perfect one to do it"said Honda.  
  
Jounochi angrily grabbed Honda by the shirt and pulled his face to his.  
  
"Don't try to implicate me into this!"said Jounochi.  
  
Yugi picked up the note and gasped in shock. Jounochi let go of Honda and both of them nearly jumped from the sound of his gasp.  
  
"What is it?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"It's a ransom note, they want two thousand zenny for both the principal and Anzu"  
  
"They've been kidnapped!"gasped Honda.  
  
"Those bastards, what else does it say?"  
  
"It says to go to the abandoned factory across from the arcade by midnight or else they'll kill one of them and demand twice the money!"  
  
"AW!"gasped Jounochi and Honda in usion.  
  
"The principal is in a much higher social class so they'll probaly keep him and kill Anzu first!"  
  
"I bet that Yami girl did this, I'm gonna kick her ass even if she is a girl!"said Jounochi.  
  
"What about your injuries?"asked Honda.  
  
"I'm fine, besides I can take her in a fight"  
  
"No, we can't implicate her without proof. Besides, why would Yami want to do this?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Allright, let's just go down there and kick whoever's ass is in the way"said Jounochi.  
  
"Yeah, my faviroute method!"said Honda.  
  
"No, you'll put Anzu and the principal in danger. We should get the police"  
  
"They may kill them both if we do that, we're trapped!"said Honda.  
  
A man woke up rather groggy and weary. His head ached, his thoughts a little scrambled but straight enough to reconize he was not where he should be. He looked above him and saw that his hands were cuffed high above an iron bar. He tried to break them but no good.  
  
"Look who decided to wake up"  
  
Yami closed the door behind her inside this rather bleak room, and dropped some things on the table.  
  
"What the hell, how did you get me!"he gasped.  
  
"I'm asking the questions now, you got it! Don't think I'm not in on your scheme, I used to run your asses through this town. You do remember?"  
  
The man tried again to break his cuffs but no good. He was in a sitting position and would not be able to nail a kick in time.  
  
"Used to? You mean, ah crap, What do you want from me?"he asked.  
  
"I just want to play a game with you? A little game we used to play with rival gang members.  
Except this time, you're the target"  
  
"You don't mean-  
  
"You better believe it. I'm gonna ask you a question, and if you try to lie to me, which trust me,  
I'll be able to tell, one of these darts get's thrown at you. These aren't no kiddy darts either pal,  
these are razor sharp, and will go through your skin easily. Game Start!"  
  
"This is the worst time for this to be happening"thought the man.  
  
"First question. I understand you kidnapping the principal but why Anzu? You could've escaped long before Anzu came down"  
  
"The boss wanted insurance, more money, another hostage to make sure the police didn't try anything"  
  
The man waited nervously as Yami stared at him, studying him as to tell whether he was lieing or not,  
which he knew he wasn't. Even though the room was badly lit, they were still able to see one another.  
  
"Okay, Question two. What happened to the staff at the crime scene?"  
  
"They were all bound, gagged, and stuffed in either the office bathroom or a closet"  
  
Yami studied him again, her eyes full of inquery and anger.  
  
"Allright, Third Question, why didn't you tell me about you guys getting back together? As I recall,  
before splitting up, I was the leader. So why wasn't I involved?"  
  
"That you won't get from me. We all asked why, our new boss said to leave you out"  
  
"Who is your new boss?"  
  
"Onji, he's known as Onji the reaper. ANyone who messes with him is a dead man"  
  
"I see, Onji's scared that I may regain control if he called me back, and didn't want to lose his rep, so decided to leave me out of it?"  
  
"I guess, I don't know! How did you find all this out anyway?"  
  
"Because while I was sneaking around school, I saw you sneaking into the office. After you chlorofoamed Anzu and you handed her over, you foolishly leaft the chlorofoam n the table where I was able to get it.  
Now tell me, one final Question:Where are they now?"  
  
"The ransom note said to go to the abadoned factory across from the arcade, it was an old shoe factory"  
  
Yami made a sinister smile, standing up.  
  
"Thanks for the help Gahta"  
  
"Hey, what about me? You aren't gonna leave me cuffed here are you?"asked the man.  
  
"This is the office inside an isurance agency headquarters. I leaft the keys on the desk, when he or she comes back the morning they'll free you. As for me, Onji's got a prie to pay"  
  
Game Over  
  
"Allright, we have to calm down, we have to calm down"said Jounochi hyperactive.  
  
"Then calm down"said Honda.  
  
"I AM CALM!"yelled Jounochi in his face.  
  
"Please let Anzu be allright. I hope they haven't hurt her"thought Yugi.  
  
Honda and Jounochi continued to go estatic, while Yugi filled up with worry. His puzzle began to glow,  
and the Game King unleashed.  
  
Yami walked uncaustiously to the entrance of the old, outdated building. A heavy net fell down above her but she sidestepped it casualy before entering. The first floor was empty, so Yami walked to the stairs leading to the second floor. She kept her guard up as she made it up, the entire floor with no rooms, just machineary in the backround and one, square area with stairs and railings. Anzu and the Principal sat together, their ankles cuffed to the railing, with a huge bald nineteen yearold and almost half a dozen other thugs were watching her as though she was there for entertainment.  
  
"So you're the infamous Yami, the former leader"  
  
"You used to lead these guys!"gasped Anzu.  
  
"Shut up or I'll cut your tounge out"said one of the goons.  
  
Onji, the huge teen, stood up and walked over. He stood tall over Yami by at least two feet,  
but Yami stared up with no intimidation in her eyes.  
  
"I was expecting you'd come. The imnstant Gahta didn't show up, I knew you had somehow been behind it.  
Ain't it a coincidence?"  
  
"Coincidence my ass, you knew I was at that school"  
  
Onji clapped with a chuckle.  
  
"You're sharp Yami, very sharp. But foolish to have come here, but I suppose you'd want to come see your old gang again. Now then, we can easily shoot you to death right now, but I'm not one to kill so quick. Being as power hungry as you are, asking you to rejoin the gang would be dangerous, so I suppose you could be our third hostage"  
  
"No thanks"said Yami spitting on the floor.  
  
"Then we'll have to-  
  
Someone else was heared coming up, Yami looked behind her. It was Dark Yugi.  
  
"Release these people at once"warned Dark Yugi.  
  
"Listen Game King, this is my gang, I'll reclaim it"  
  
"You're the leader!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"I will be after I finish this guy off, now get lost. I don't know how you found me here but you had better leave now"said Yami.  
  
"I have a better idea. Let me handle this man"  
  
"I'm not "this man" I'm Onji the Reaper, and you do well to remember it"  
  
"Well Onji, since you like to play with people's lives, how would you mind playing with the lives of your gang"  
  
"Is that Yugi?"asked the principal.  
  
Both him and Anzu were slugged in the face, knocking them unconcious.  
  
"Next time it's your tounges"warned the man who punched them.  
  
Dark Yugi growled but kept focused on Onji.  
  
"It's Sudden Death Onji. I allready have everything I need here for our game"  
  
"A game? This is your thing Yami"said Onji.  
  
Dark Yugi took out a piece of cloth.  
  
"Choose one of your flunkies. He will have to wear this blindfold while you and I stand next to eachother. Whoever he shoots, loses"  
  
"Fine. You there, come on out"said Onji.  
  
One of them walked up, and Onji whispered in his ear.  
  
"Get a quick peek of our positions, I'll make a distraction"he whispered.  
  
"Now, go over there and tie the cloth around your eyes while we get into position"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Onji stood next to him, and pointed his gun at Yami, who simply stood and stared past him with almost no fear at all, Dark Yugi noticed this.  
  
"If you win, you'll be free to do what you like with them"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"This will be quick"said Onji.  
  
"Game Start"  
  
The gunman knew where Onji was. He spun around and fired the bullet to where he saw Dark Yugi standing.  
He dropped the gun as soon as he heared a scream. Undoing the blindfold, he saw Onji screaming in pain on the floor.  
  
"No fair, she shoved him!"yelled one of them.  
  
"He never said we couldn't interfere. Besides, the gunman took a sneak peek while Onji used an obvious ploy to distract us"  
  
"Huh?"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"We're not letting you get off the hook!"said one of them standing.  
  
"Hold it! I wouldn't do that"  
  
Yami took out somekind of liquid from a jar and poured it all over herself.  
  
"It's called Vaudka, very explosive. Shoot me and this building goes down in flames and you with it"  
  
They all lowered their guns as Yami walked over, took the keys to the cuffs, and uncuffed Anzu and the princaple's ankkles.  
  
"Thank you Yami, I wouldn't have sucseeded without you"  
  
"You saved me from that witch of a teacher, so consider us even"said Yami dragging the unconcious bodies.  
  
Dark yugi got the principal's body while Yami got Anzu's. They barely managed to carry the bodies outside the building. They dropped them on the smooth, wet grass.  
  
"Yami, why is it you have so much hate? Can't we be friends now?"  
  
Yami shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not the kinda person who has friends. Besides, if you knew what life was like for me, you wouldn't want to be friends with me"  
  
"Not true"  
  
"Listen, you're better off staying away from me, and that goes for Yugi too. Don't think I don't notice the diffrence between you two. I don't know how, but you two are diffrent souls in a body, as screwed up as it sounds. It's a good thing he has you. No offence to him, but he's kinda a wimp"  
  
"Are you sure, you don't want to be friends?"  
  
Yami walked away without another word.  
  
Game Over  
  
"Thank God that's over with"said Jounochi.  
  
"That whole thing with Yugi arriving, what a dream"thought Anzu.  
  
"All I remember is waking up outside with them unconcious"  
  
"I just hope that's the end of it"said Honda.  
  
"I'm home"said Yami stepping inside.  
  
Her father stepped out of the corner with an angry face.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
"Out"said Yami with no emotion.  
  
Before she knew it, CRACK!  
  
To Continue 


	4. Duel Four

Duel Four  
  
Yugi was walking home alone today. Honda and Jounochi got detention for breaking two windows in the gym with a basketball, and Anzu had to stay after to catch up on work she missed in class(she lost her homework after being kidnapped) Being used to having his friends accompaying him, Yugi felt very lonely, more so then he used to. As always, the Millenium Puzzle hung from his neck, with a thick new chain to make sure no one tried to steal it.  
  
"Psst, Yugi"  
  
The voice sounded familiar but Yugi couldn't make it out. It came from an alleyway. He was deciding whether to go in or not when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked in. Stumbling forward, Yugi had no time to think, and he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head. Everything went Black.  
  
Yugi awoke with a throbbing headache, he vision was rather blurry but began to get better. He could hear that voice saying something but it sounded like"bligffey" to him. He shook his head and saw Yami standing above him,  
saying "wake up"He rubbed his head, no blood. It was nightime outside, his grandpa was probaly worried sick.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?"asked Yugi.  
  
"It's not you I want, I want Game King"said Yami.  
  
"Who?"asked Yugi.  
  
Yami grabbed him by the shirt collar then roughly shoved him down. Yugi noticed Yami had a Black eye.  
Yami then kicked Yugi in the ribs. Yugi yelped in pain, not even listening as Yami demanded Game King to come out. The puzzle glew, and Dark Yugi appeared, standing up.  
  
"You again, I didn't think I'd have to worry about you again"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"You beat me, something I won't tollerate. We're gonna tie it up right here, then I'll defeat you in another game some other time. I won't let anyone keep a victory over my head. Don't think for a second that I forgot the defeat you handed me Game King. All I've thought about for a long time was how you beat me, and then how you used somekind of magic to torture and humiliate me"said Yami.  
  
"You're lucky to have survived for another game. Most losers are never seen again, you are one of the few,  
but you may not make it thrugh a second game"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll crush you this time"said Yami.  
  
"Why do you insist on fighting like this?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami merely spat on the ground, then wiped her mouth. Dark Yugi looked at her closely, his eyes filled with a revelation. He saw Yami's Black eye, but more importantly, he saw the small rip in her shirt, with blood slowly flowing through. Yami held it once or twice but it was quick.  
  
"You're in no condition Yami, face me in any game and you'll die for certain"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"Don't make excuses, after I win this and then beat you again, I'll kill you for the frustration you've caused"said Yami.  
  
"What happened to you?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
"None of your buisness"said Yami spitting again.  
  
Yami coughed that time. Dakr Yugi looked at the ground, she had spat out blood. There was also some falling down from her stomach. Dark Yugi shook his head and began walking away. Yami gave him a growl and took out her knife.  
  
"Walk away and I'll kill you!"said Yami running up with the knife.  
  
Dark Yugi saw her coming and easily sidestepped it. Yami fell face first onto the ground, yelping in pain from her stomach. Dark Yugi bent down bside her, Yami tried shoving him away but the blood spilling was making her dizzy.  
  
"Who did this to you?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami didn't awnser, she just layed there in pain, mumbling something about a game but Dark Yugi knew another game would mean death for her. Suddenly an idea came to his head.  
  
"Allright Yami, here's the game. You have twenty seconds to tell me who did this to you. If you win, it's a victory for you, making us tied. Game Start"  
  
Yami growled in anger, this was not the kind of game she wanted to play. She started getting up to her knees,  
there were fifteen seconds leaft.  
  
"This is one game I can't afford to win"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
"My, f-father"said Yami before collapsing into unconciousness.  
  
Dark Yugi smiled.  
  
"Looks like you win"  
  
Mr Hikari nearly yanked the door from it's hinges at the knock. Dark Yugi stood there, holding an unconcious Yami in her hands. Mr Hikar smiled. Though he tried to hide it, Dark Yugi could see the sinister curl in his lips and the evil look in his eyes as he took her.  
  
"Thank you kid, I was worried about her. I'll get her help right away"he said taking her into his arms.  
  
He placed her body gently on the couch.  
  
"When you wake up, you're going to get it"he thought.  
  
He turned around and saw that the boy was gone. He simply shrugged and tapped Yami's face to make sure she was out cold. She was. He felt the bandages around her stomach. He was relieved, he didn't have to worry about keeping her alive himself. Walking up the stairs, he kept looking down to make sure she was asleep still. She was. He opened the door and had to use all his strength to keep him from screaming as he saw Dark Yugi in the room. The room was rather small, it must've been an attic. It had a normal sized bed, nothing big. All around the room were things like whips, belts, long lengths of rope, knives, tazors, and and other objects, some rather sickening to think of.  
  
"What, how did you get up here! Oh forget it, get out of my house before I have you arrested!"he said.  
  
Dark Yugi was staring right at him when he opened the door, which nearly gave him a heart attack.  
He was not smiling.  
  
"Just as I thought, no wonder Yami's so angry and hateful. The rage she can't take out on you she takes out on everyone else"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami's father picked a tazor off the floor and turned it on.  
  
"I'll tell you what. What do you say to a game?"  
  
"A game!"he yelled.  
  
"Ssssh, the object of the game is to try and kill me without waking your daughter up. Game Start!"  
  
However Yami's father ran up to him screaming in range, narrowly missing Dark Yugi who sidestepped. He fell the ground nearly zapping himself with the tasor but he got back up and went after Dark Yugi again, who sidestepped him again and caused him to nearly plunge into the living room. Running again, Dark Yugi got ready to sidestep again however he saw water spraying behind Yami's father. Yami's father looked down and saw Yami awake with the hose from outside. The tasor was on, and he couldn't turn it off in time. Dark Yugi raced down the stairs as her father was electrified, screaming in pain.  
  
Game Over.  
  
Yami turned off the hose and threw it back outside. She turned to Dark Yugi angrily and was about to slug him but Dark Yugi narrowly dodged, Yami holding her ribs.  
  
"Who do you think you are! I handle my own problems!"she said.  
  
"You were unconcious Yami, you would've been at his mercy"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"I'd rather kill him myself then have any help. He's dead now, and I'm glad. As for you, we still have a score-  
  
Dark Yugi slapped her with nearly all his strength, knocking Yami to the ground. Her face stun but she was allright. She stood up angrily and tried to kick Dark Yugi but her sides hurt before she could extend the kick out.  
  
"Yami, look at you. You're possesed by your rage, you're taking it out on everyone. No one deserves what was being done to you but you're no better then him when you abuse others. You hurt Jounochi, you hurt my aibou,  
you've hurt others as well. Now look what you've done, you killed him"  
  
"Better me then you"spay Yami.  
  
"I never intended to kill him, merely wound him. You've taken another's life away. He could've easily killed you by now but he's kept you alive. Now you must live with the death of-  
  
"I'M GLAD! HE'S DEAD, I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ABUSE FROM HIM ANYMORE! NOW I'M FREE TO HURT AND KILL WHOEVER THE HELL GET'S IN MY WAY, INCLUDING YOU!"yelled Yami, her eyes widening in lust.  
  
Dark Yugi sighed and snapped his fingers. Soon a thick Black mist shrouded them, there was only enough light to see. Yami reconized the place and smiled.  
  
"So we're finally going to play?"asked Yami.  
  
Dark Yugi nodded.  
  
"Game Start!"he said pointing to her right.  
  
Yami looked up and saw herself, naked and shackled to the Black surroundings. She was bruised from the head down, her eyes closed. Yami rubbed her eyes out, but it was still there. She was growling with rage like a rabbid dog and turned around to face Dark Yugi.  
  
"What the hell is this!"she yelled, her eyes now full of anger.  
  
"That is you Yami, that is who you are inside"  
  
"What an insult! I'm not some helpless little girl who needs to be rescued!"she spat.  
  
"Maybe not in a physical sense but your mind is warped, full of mistargeted rage and a lust to break other people like you have been broken by your father. You are bound by your darkness, you have stripped yourself of your true passion and have beaten yourself into this monster. Now's your chance to win the tie breaker"  
  
Stairs appeared in front of Yami, leading right up to her otherself who was still unconcious. Yami's rage lessened, she was becoming more curious now.  
  
"The object of the game is to free her. Game Start!"  
  
Yami brushed her hair back.  
  
"That's it, no time limit?"  
  
"Not this time"said Dark Yugi with a smile.  
  
"How pathetic, I just untie a few simple knots"she said running up.  
  
"It won't be so easy"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami had to catch her breath when she reached the top. Looking up at her other self, she saw that she was still unconcious. Standing up, she began untieing the coil around her leg however there was no knot. She began to pull but it was too tight. Getting angry, she took out a knife to cut it but couldn't.  
  
"You can't break it with brute force Yami, in order to free yourself and win the game, you must relinquish your anger and hate"he said.  
  
"What's he talking about?"thought Yami.  
  
"Think Yami, think about what you've done and what's been done to you"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami did as he said, thinking about the sickening abuse her father had put her through. She merely grew more angry at how helpless she was. Then she thought about, as Dark Yugi said, about what she had done. She began to actualy see her memories like old home movies in front of her, on the stomach of her otherself. When she saw what she did, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"I, I couldn't have done all that"said Yami.  
  
"You did, whatever memories you are seeing are those from your mind"  
  
Her otherself became free, the coils breaking. She fell into Yami's arms, tears were coming from Yami's eyes.  
She closed them to stop the tears but it didn't help. She clutched her head, sobbing. More memories came of people being burned alive, skinned to death, beaten to death, and what she did to Jounochi. She felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Please Game King, no more, I can't take it"she said.  
  
The mist faded away, the body of her father with it. Dark Yugi walked over to her, still on her knees sobbing.  
She kept repeating what do I do without looking up.  
  
"You've won the game Yami"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami raised her tear filled face.  
  
"Now what do I do?"she asked.  
  
"Make a fresh start. Hatred no longer rules you. Do you promise to never do anything like that again?"  
  
Yami noded, not even looking at him.  
  
"Thank you Game King"she said with more tears falling out.  
  
Little Yugi yawned, when Yami realised Game King was gone. He looked at Yami weirdly.  
  
"What's going on?"he asked.  
  
Yami wiped the tears away.  
  
"C'mon little guy, I better get you home. Don't worry, I'll take responsibility. You live in the game shop right?"  
  
To Continue.... 


	5. Duel Five

Duel Five  
  
Anzu confronted Yami at her locker. Yami was getting books from her locker, preping for class.  
When she turned around she held back a scream, nearly dropping her books. On the face of Anzu was pure rage.  
  
"What do you want?"asked Yami in a polite tone that nearly caught Anzu off guard.  
  
"Listen, I heared all about what you did for Yugi! Jounochi and Honda may have been fooled easily but that's no accomplishment! I don't buy that you're all of a sudden this really nice person when just yesterday you were a psycho who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. I want to know what you're manipulating Yugi for"said Anzu.  
  
Before Yami would have shrugged it off and then give Anzu a kick, but Yami felt her violent tendencies bound in her heart, ever since she saw what she had become. But what was Yami to say? She assumed none of them knew about Game King, there was no way they would believe the truth, well, not Anzu anyway.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me"said Yami trying to walk away but Anzu put her hands on the lockers, acting as burriers.  
  
"Please, I'm not in the mood for this"said Yami desperately.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you're up to"said Anzu.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I'm not doing anything"said Yami backing up.  
  
Anzu was about to yell at her some more but noticed something. This was a weird perdicament for Yami.  
Now that Anzu thought about it, why would Yami not just attack her? But she shook it out of her head,  
she refused to believe Yami had just changed like that. Just then the bell rang, Yami giving off a sigh off a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll be watching you Yami, and I swear if you harm so much as a hair on Yugi's head, you'll live to regret it"said Anzu walking off.  
  
Yami sighed again, walking back to class.  
  
"What have I done to myself?"thought Yami.  
  
Yami got to her first class. As punishment for arriving late, Yami had to wear a large cone hat on her head that read Banketsu. Yugi felt bad watching as she was laughed at and walked to the last desk in the room.  
Throughout the lesson, Yugi would look back to find Yami with tears in her eyes, staring at her desk, the teacher would then yell at her to pay attention. No one in the class was aware though that the teacher had to spend the day in the hospital after her encounter with Game King. The whip was gone from her room. She couldn't even look at a whip anymore.  
  
Yami tried to pay attention but had so much on her mind. Finally the teacher called Yami up in front of the classroom and told her to go down to her hands and knees. The whole class except Yugi(and obviously Yami)  
laughed as Yami was spanked harshly with a paddle. Yami was now letting her tears come out from humiliation.  
  
"This is horrible, I've never seen the teacher treat Yami like this"thought Yugi.  
  
As Yami continued to be spanked in humiliation, her tears came out faster and harder, but only more laughs came.  
  
"I, I thought changing would make things better, would make my life easier. But, it's only getting worse"  
she thought.  
  
As these thoughts continued, it's almost as though she were consumed comepletely. She began to lose her conciousness, drifting off into darkness. After ten more spankings, the teacher assinged detention.  
Yami stood up to her, wiping the tears away. She was diffrent now though. Her hair was much longer, instead of down to her shoulders, it went down to her lower back. Her eyes had no pupils, they were also surrounded by dark auroras(one for each eye)her fingernails were Black and almost thick as knives, and longer too.  
  
"Back to your seat. Detention will be from 3:30 to 5:30"  
  
Yami just shrugged.  
  
"A fool can't cured until he's dead, that would apply to you wouldn't it?"she asked.  
  
Her voice was diffrent as well. It was like her normal voice except with a much more violent tone, and it is more mono toned.  
  
"Go to your seat now!"ordered the teacher.  
  
"No, not before you go to Hell!"she said.  
  
"YOU  
  
The entire class gasped as Yami stuck her fingernails right into the teacher's chest, then ripped her heart right out, haning off her fingernails. Everyone nearly puked as she tossed the heart away.  
  
"Yami, how could you!"gasped Yugi.  
  
Yami turned around, and Yugi gasped as he noticed the diffrence in Yami's look.  
  
"Your death will be-  
  
Just then the puzzle glew, and Dark Yugi appeared, by which time the classroom had emptied.  
  
"Yami, I thought I got through to you"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"All you did was split us apart Game King. Just like you take over for Yugi, I take over for Yami.  
You can call me Yami No"she said.  
  
"Wait, so you're, you're the very essence of what Yami wanted to get rid of"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami no nodded.  
  
"You seperated me from Yami, but you can never get rid of me. When Yami awakens, she won't remember a thing that happened. So she'll remain the weakling you turned her into. Now I'll continue where Yami failed. But first, I think Anzu could use some discipline. She yelled at my Hikari, or perhaps Jounochi for trying to flirt with her"said Yami No.  
  
"Leave them alone! You have no right to do this to Yami. She's trying to rebuild her life and you're not helping"he said.  
  
Yami no shrugged.  
  
"I'll just kill anyone who get's in my way, and send them to Hell. Don't think you're off the hook Game King, you'll experience your own personal Hell when I feel like playing with you"  
  
Yami No walked out of the room.  
  
This did not go by as smoothly as the teacher's lashing. Reporters and Police were all over, questioning the students. After Yugi's questioning, he met with his friends.  
  
"I told you Yami was nothing but trouble"said Anzu.  
  
"That wasn't Yami"said Yugi.  
  
"What are you saying?"asked Anzu.  
  
"After Yami got humiliated in class, she changed. Her voice, her looks, she was diffrent"said Yugi.  
  
"Don't try and defend her Yugi, she's gonna get what she deserves"said Jounochi.  
  
Yugi gave up and eventualy walked home by himself(school was cancelled) When he arrived home, his Grandpa was gone. He called for him but no response. He must've been out, probaly unaware of what happened. There was a note on the desk. Yugi figured his grandpa did hear of what happened. He picked up the note and saw it wasn't from Grandpa.  
  
Dear Yugi  
  
Sorry for leaving you in school, but I wanted a more private setting. You saw what happened with Yami, and if you want to see her again, you had better come down to the abandoned factory. You know the one where Anzu was held hostage?  
  
That's all the note said. Dark Yugi took over.  
  
"It's Yami No, what kind of game does she have set up?"he thought walking out.  
  
Dark Yugi thought about taking his Magic and Wizard's deck in case she wanted to duel, but figured she wouldn't want some card game. His worry for Yami grew as he came closer. After a fifteen minute walk, he stood in front of the factory.  
  
"Yami, this is where you helped me save Anzu. This is where I'll save you"he thought walking in.  
  
He walked up the steps. He didn't see Yami No until he reached the top. He was a little eerie seeing her just standing there as though she were watching something on Television.  
  
"Game King, I knew you'd take over. Now we can settle the score. I'm sending you into your personal hell, where your soul will burn. But I wouldn't want you to be lonely, so I'll send Anzu, Jounochi and Honda with you"  
  
Snapping her fingers, a mist, which Dark Yugi thought was a shadow, vanished. Under it was Jounochi, Honda,  
and Anzu, all unconcious and a weird symbol on their heads.  
  
"I remember seeing that in the museum, the Egyptian Symbol of death"  
  
"Like me, you can access the memories of your other self. It'll be a shame to send someone so equal to me away but it must be done. Now, let the game begins!"  
  
Soon the familiar magic shroudded the factory, with a large table appearing, and two chairs behind both of them.  
  
"sit down, don't worry, there aren't any traps on the chair"  
  
Dark Yugi sat down, nothing happened.  
  
"Now, look above you!"  
  
Both of them looked above. Dark Yugi gasped. At the ceiling was Yami and Yugi. They were ensnared from just below the shoulders to the waist in Black crods, cords also binding their legs to the mist. Both were out cold.  
  
"Don't try talking to them, they'll both remain unconcious until the game ends. Now, for the game itself"  
  
A large gameboard appeared. Diffrent areas had diffrent fields, like artic, wasteland, jungle, etc. In front of them was a small box.  
  
"I decided to use a more conventional game, with a few twists. Now, in the box are monster figures, and dice. A monster will come out randomly. Each one has power, which in the highest will be above a hundred,  
but mostly tens and twenties and such. Then comes health which will be the same, and one special ability. Like most typical board games, you roll a dice to detirmine how many spaces a monster rolls. You roll two dice, and when you have more then one monster out, you can divide the number. For instance, if you rolled a four and a six, you would have ten. You could move one monster two spaces, another four, get the point?"  
  
"Yes, but this isn't like the games Yami played at all, or rather you played"he said.  
  
"Trust me, the good stuff will come soon. Now, you know how in the game Magic and Wizards you have life points?  
Well now you have deathpoints, and we start with one hundred. However the player's deathpoints are on the oppposite side of the board, so my deathpoints are in front of you and vise versca. The idea is to attack your own death points. The less you have, the better. Everytime we knock off deathpoints though, the other self will have their soul burned, since we have their bodies"  
  
"You bastard!"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"So will you play?"asked Yami No.  
  
Dark Yugi looked up at them.  
  
"If you don't, I'll send them both to Hell"said Yami No.  
  
Yugi and Yami slid down the wall, still ensnared in their bonds, to the side of the players. Yami No scratched the helpless Yami's chin.  
  
"I don't have a problem with disposing of them. I mean, no consequence to me"said Yami no.  
  
She stopped scratching Yami's chin and squeezed Yami's cheeks.  
  
"Those cords restraining them were made especialy to burn their soul, but will also burn you if you touch them.  
Besides, no physical force can break them, just like the trick you used to get rid of me. Now are you going to play?"  
  
Dark Yugi nodded. A scoreboard appeared behind both of them, both at 100 points. Yami No's box opened first,  
and from it came an insectoid creature with Orance hair, stats of 20/30. Although the creatures didn't grow in size, they were still alive.  
  
"This is my Demonic Mantis, a very good beast. Now watch what it can do!"  
  
Demonic Mantis swooped over to Dark Yugi's end of the board and struck him, lowering Yami No's deathpoints to 80. Yami's spirit had smoke coming from it, Yami only able to groan in pain.  
  
"Demonic Mantis can fly through any distance and go straight to my deathpoints. Also it can't be blocked even if you have a monster to block. So the only way to get rid of it is to have a monster travel all the way to the other side and destroy it. But you won't even come close, because all I need it four turns, and no way can you get a monster over here that quickly. I never get this monster first, but it'll only make the game quicker. Besides, Yami, you, and Yugi will all go to Hell. I won't allow my Hikari to attemtp to diminish me again.  
I'll make her suffer for abandoning me"  
  
"She has me beat. I can't touch that mantis. But I've never lost except for that time I let Yami win. I can't let her win this time, she has to lose. I don't know any of the monsters used, maybe I can somehow destroy her monster"thought Dark Yugi as a monster spat out of the box.  
  
It was a small infant dragon, Blue and with a small breath. On the box in front of him appeared everything he needed to know. It had stats of 10/40.  
  
"Yes, there's hope"he thought.  
  
"I end my turn by leaving Infant Dragon as it is"  
  
"Never saw Infant Dragon, but he won't be useful"thought Yami No as another monster came out from the box.  
  
It was a large snake creature, with stats of 20/40, which raised to 50/70.  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"My side of the board is the Jungle region, so my Hateful Python get's an advantage. But he's nothing now,  
Demonic Mantis use your effect again!"  
  
Dark Yugi smirked, which Yami No didn't notice. The mantis thrust itself forward at lightning speed, only to colide into Infant Dragon.  
  
"AW!"gasped Yami No.  
  
"Infant Dragon can block all direct damage!"  
  
Infant Dragon's hitpoints dropped to 30.  
  
"HA! Eventualy his hitpoints will be gone, then I'll be open again"said Yami No.  
  
Another monster popped out of Dark Yugi's box, a miniature bomb with stats of 10/50.  
  
"Mini bomber!"thought Yami No.  
  
Dark Yugi read it's effect and smiled.  
  
"Now I use it's effect, dropping it's power to 0, I can eliminate one monster on your side of the field,  
I pick your Python"  
  
"Huh? Oh shit, when my Python is destroyed, I have to sacrifice another one of my monsters, they'll both be gone"thought Yami No.  
  
The snake exploded, sending Demonic Mantis into oblivion as well.  
  
Dark Yugi rolled the two dice, getting two sixes.  
  
"Now, move six spaces each of you!"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Infant Dragon made it to a fire area, it's stats raising to 40/60. Mini Bomber moved closer to an ince region, with no power bonus.  
  
"I love it, the ultimate game of life and death. Sending you to Hell will be the most fun I've had yet,  
and this is only the beggining!"  
  
To Continue 


	6. Duel Six

Duel Six  
  
Yami and Yugi hung there unconcious. Though she was not concious, Yami could still feel the pain of her burning soul.As much as it hurt though, she couldn't wake up. Yugi luckily has felt no pain, yet. Neither were aware that their dilema would only worsen as the game continued between Yami No and Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi unfourtnately had all one hundred of his deathpoints, though he had a powered up Infant Dragon(40/60)  
but also had a rather useless Mini Bomber(0/10)Yami No Had Eighty Deathpoints and no monsters out.  
  
"Yes, just as I wanted. The ultimate battle between Game Masters, a battle of life and death. It can't get any bigger. Killing the three of you will be a thrill. Now, my turn"  
  
Another reptilian monster appeared on the board, however it appeared in the middle of the board, stood on two legs and had armor and a sword, it's stats 40/60 going up to 70/90.  
  
"It appeared right in the middle of the board! That's his special ability!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"You catch on quickly to even the most complicated they say, so it's no suprise you've figured out a game this simple"  
  
"Just go"said Dark Yugi bitterly.  
  
Yami No merely shrugged at this.  
  
"You're right, my Snake Hunter effect allows it to transport into it's power up field. With 70 points, it proves to be one of the most formidable monsters in the game"said Yami No.  
  
Dark Yugi snickered, making Yami No growl.  
  
"Your monster only remains that strong when in the forest region, otherwise it's average. I can easily go around your forest. Now it's my move"  
  
Another monster appeared, a Black two headed Chimera with spikes on it's back. It's stats at 50/50.  
  
"Hell's Servant"mumbled Yami No.  
  
"I take it you know my monster's ability, to lay waste to one field, however this effect can only be used once and my monster can't move the same turn. Hell's Servant, burn down her forest!"  
  
A roaring flame erupted from both the mouths of the hellish beast, laying waste to the forest in seconds,  
reverting Snake Hunter to to 40/60.  
  
"I still have a problem. If I move my Infant Dragon from the field, it's power bonus will be gone and it'll be useless. Mini Bomber is also useless and Hell's Servant can't move this turn. Guess I'll have to wait"  
thought Dark Yugi.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Yami No snickered as a silvered winged pegasus landed on the field, with stats of 30/80.  
  
"This is my Silver Flyer Game King. He may not be much on his own, but he will after I use this"said Yami No holding up Black die.  
  
"What's that!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"It's a magic dice, a special dice you can get along with a monster if you're lucky enough to get it.  
Whatever I roll will activate a magic effect, and none of them work against me. So let's see what fate gives me"  
  
"Magic Dice, now she tells me. This changes the game comepletely, there's no way to know what she can do,  
I may lose this one"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
The dice landed, Yami No letting out a big smile.  
  
"Fusion power activate! Fuse my Silver Flyer and Snake Hunter!"  
  
Silver Flyer made a loud cry before swooping over to Snake hunter. A swirl engulfed them, and from it came a four legged reptile with two heads, large wings, and unicorns on each head. Stats showed as 80/80.  
  
"This is Repticle Flyer Game King. Fused monsters can prove quite effective, let me show you. Since it's a combo monster, I can roll two dice for each monster fused, so that's four dice!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Game King.  
  
All four dice rolled, three landing on six, one landing on five.  
  
"That's twenty three! Next, my monster can move two spaces for each since it can fly so well. So swoop over to my death points!"  
  
The creature zoomed through with lightning quick speed over to Dark Yugi. It landed there in no time with a deafening roar.  
  
"How dissapointing, this game's gonna end right here"said Yami No.  
  
"Yugi, Yami"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami No sighed with annoyance in her breath, her eyes closed.  
  
"Allright, take out my death points and end this"  
  
A huge breath of fire escaped, engulfing Dark Yugi, with a score of 0 showing. Yami No stood up dissapointingly to her other self.  
  
"I've been waiting to kill you"said Yami No.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Yami No turned around, the flames diminishing. Her deathpoints remained at 80, Infant Dragon seen vanishing.  
  
"Grrr, one decent move dosen't impress me Game King. The next turn I'll kill you"said Yami No.  
  
Another monster popped out, a grey blob with one Yellow eyeball, stats of 50/60. Dark Yugi now had a face a hope.  
  
"Yami No, I've stopped every strategy you've used against me dead cold and this will be no diffrent.  
Dimension blob's effect activates, it's power points are automaticly deducted from your monster's"  
  
A piece of the blob shot out at Repticle Flyer, lowering it's power to 30, while the blob's was at 0.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Hell's Servant, attack!"  
  
The Black Chimera zoomed up with horrific speed, and launched a wave of fire the size of a field at Repticle Flyer. With a roar from the two headed reptile, he swooped up into the air and avoided the attack.  
  
"Impossible!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami No just laughed loudly while Dark Yugi growled, his teeth almost breaking from pressure.  
  
"My Repticle can fly from every attack you throw at it, for Repticle can fly higher then any other flying monster, and land based monsters can't touch it either. With your turn over, I'll gonna burn your monster"  
  
A snake made of plasma appeared, with stats of 30/20.  
  
"Plasma Snake will come in handy"thought Yami No.  
  
"First thing's first, I roll all five dice, another added because of Plasma snake"  
  
They all landed on high numbers.  
  
"First I'll move flying Repticle so it can tear that useless blob apart"  
  
Repticle swooped down, it's horn splattering the creature to pieces.  
  
"Now I use my thriteen other spaces to move Plasma Snake into the forest you destroyed!"  
  
The Plasma snake slithered over to the wasteland that was once a forest, and then dug under. Before Dark Yugi could ask, it popped up in front of him and whipped him with his tail, knocking Yami No's deathpoints to 50.  
Yami yelped in pain this time as smoke came from her soul, she still remained unconcious.  
  
"It's hard to believe Yami took a liking to you considering that you've done so little to protect her.  
You're the only person she ever truly had any real liking towards. Now you can spend an eternity in Hell together"said Yami No.  
  
Dark Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew it, there is love in her heart. But it dosen't look like I'll be able to help her,, I haven't done any damage to my deathpoints while Yami No's are decreasing fast. But I don't know what effects my other monssters have. There is hope in the unknown"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
"My turn!"  
  
A human like monster with silver skin and a whip appeared, stats of 20/10. Dark Yugi snickered.  
  
"Game over!"  
  
"Huh!"gasped Yami No.  
  
"Manipulator, activate your effect!"  
  
Manipulator leaped onto Flying Repticle and flew towards Yami No's side of the board.  
  
"What is this!"  
  
"Manipulator can take full control of one of your monsters for a turn! Now, roll dice!"  
  
All dices landed on four.  
  
"Just enough to make to your side of the board, and with my monster's twenty points added to your monnster's fully restored 80 points, all my death points will be gone in one blow!"  
  
"Nice try Game King! But now I use one final effect, to split up my monsters, so your deathpoints will remain intact!"  
  
"Oh really"said Dark Yugi holding up a magic dice.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The dice rolled, and Dark Yugi chuckled, while Yami No gasped.  
  
"Hell's servant, fused my Manipulator and Snake Hunter!"  
  
"TRIPLE FUSION!"gasped Yami No.  
  
The chimera beast had only one head, two coils much like the whip of the manipulator and armor of the snake hunter. It had stats of 80/90.  
  
"Attack my deathpoints!"  
  
Yugi screamed in pain as he felt the massive surge of pain come to his soul. Dark Yugi felt slightly guilty but knew he had to. His deathpoints were at twenty.  
  
"This isn't over!"said Yami No as another monster appeared.  
  
It was a ghostly figure with stats of 10/10.  
  
"Cowardly Phantom is useless! All attack go right through him! But I can still do some damage, go Plasma Snake!"  
  
Yami screamed in pain as Yami No's deathpoints were brought down to 20. Dark Yugi only tsked tsked.  
  
"Desperation, now my turn! Attack my beast!"  
  
Before the next monster was even summoned, Yugi yelped in pain as Dark Yugi's deathpoints were gone.  
  
"You lose! Now go back to the pit where you came from!"  
  
But to his suprise Yami No merely laughed before transforming herself into a Red Winged Demon.  
  
"I'LL JUST KILL YOU THE OLD FASHIONED WAY!"roared the demon launching towards Dark Yugi.  
  
"Now what, that thing is still in Yami's body, I can't kill it"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami's eyes began to open and she almost immidiately became aware of what was happening. She began struggling with all her strength asgainst her bonds but they gave no slack. Yami No turned around to see this.  
  
"No, I'll kill you first!"she said.  
  
"She's defenseless!"thought Dark Yugi.  
  
The demon went right into the helpless Yami, turning into a tornado of fire engulfing her body. Yami roared in pain, she wanted death right then and there.  
  
"Yami, you have to fight back!"said Dark Yugi.  
  
"I, CAN'T!"screamed Yami in pain.  
  
"You're letting her overpower you, you're stronger then her! You can break free of her grip!"said Dark Yugi.  
  
Yami felt her strength leaving her fast. She couldn't do it, she thought. She shook her head, she couldn't let this happen. Opening her eyes barely, she saw it's face. With a scream, she thrust her arms and legs out, shredding her bonds. She grabbed her otherself around the throat, making Yami No scream in pain.  
  
Dark Yugi looked over and noticed Anzu and the others watching this. They looked like they just woke up.  
  
"I'll kill you instead Game King!"said Yami No but Yami held on. Tears were coming from her, both her and Yami No were now burning. A flash of light blinded them all.  
  
It felt like hours when they opened their eyes. The factory was back to normal. Dark Yugi was in control,  
but no one noticed as they were too worried.  
  
"You allright?"asked Jounochi.  
  
"I'm fine, where's Yami?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, she risked her life to help you. What happened there anyway?"asked Anzu.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing ever"said Honda.  
  
Smoke was blowing towards them. All looked to the source, Yami's body was burning with smoke, she was unconcious. They all kneeled beside her.  
  
"Is she allright?"asked Anzu putting her hand in front of Yami's mouth.  
  
There was only a small amount of breath. Yami opened her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I'm, sorry"said Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did"said Anzu.  
  
"What you did out there was awesome"said Jounochi.  
  
"Will you be allright?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I just need some rest"  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
"You're leaving!"gasped Dark Yugi.  
  
"Yep, I allready told the others, I wanted to tell you personaly"  
  
"But why?"asked Dark Yugi.  
  
"My Dark self is gone, but, I'm still not sure about myself, still not sure what to do with my life.  
So I'm going out on the road, to find myself, to find a purpose. You understand?"  
  
Dark Yugi nodded.  
  
"Just be careful"he said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back when I've found my awnser. By the way, I have something to show you, but you can't tell anyone"said Yami holding her palm out.  
  
Dark Yugi bent down, and was then grabbed tightly by Yami, who kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for everything Game King. When I come back, I want a real rematch, in a fun game, and an hounorable one. See ya"  
  
Dark Yugi held his cheek blushing as Yami ran off, waving. Dark Yugi waved back.  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
The End 


End file.
